1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a mask for forming an organic layer pattern, a method for forming an organic layer pattern by using the same, and a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display typically includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween, wherein an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton which emits energy to emit light.
A manufacturing process of the organic light emitting diode display sometimes includes a process of forming a plurality of layer patterns on a substrate. The layer patterns may be formed by various methods such as inkjet printing, screen printing, and photolithography.
Particularly, when the layer is an organic layer including an organic material, the organic material is very sensitive to oxygen and water such that a general method, such as photolithography, for forming an inorganic layer pattern may not be used. The organic layer pattern may be formed through a printing process using an inkjet, a spinner, a nozzle, etc., a deposition and patterning process, a deposition process using a shadow mask, a transfer process using heat, or a laser.
As described above, the transfer process among the several methods for forming the organic layer pattern is widely used as a method for forming the layer pattern on a larger substrate with a low cost and simplicity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.